


Let them watch

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus was in his apothecary, his hands flat against the wooden table as he leaned over a crystal bowl. He had stopped pacing a few minutes ago, opting to stare at the empty bowl as if it could give him the answer he was looking for.If he was going to make this potion he needed to start soon.





	Let them watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> Thank you for the idea Lynne!!

Magnus was in his apothecary, his hands flat against the wooden table as he leaned over a crystal bowl. He had stopped pacing a few minutes ago, opting to stare at the empty bowl as if it could give him the answer he was looking for.

If he was going to make this potion he needed to start soon.

He was usually pretty good when it came to keeping the glamor of his eyes up, the act so familiar he didn’t really need to focus on it anymore. It required a great deal of powerful emotions for him to slip and his glamor to falter.

He was marrying Alexander in two days, and just the thought of it was enough for him to feel his eyes start turning. So if he was going to get through the ceremony with brown eyes, he was going to need assistance.

There was a potion that could do that, but it needed a full day to brew and achieve its full power. With the potion he would be able to keep his real eyes hidden for full twenty-four hours. 

But a part of him didn’t want to hide, didn’t want to hide his emotions from Alexander. His eyes might not be the most fitting thing for a ceremony as pure as their wedding ceremony was going to be - it was a demonic mark after all, and one inherited from a Greater Demon no less. But it was also a characteristic that was so very Magnus. As much a part of him as his magic, one of the things that made him the man he was. The man Magnus knew Alec loved thoroughly. 

So what if the rest of the room would see his eyes as well? Let them watch. The day was going to be about them celebrating their love, doing it regardless of what some people might think about it. Magnus didn’t care about other people’s opinions, the only opinion that mattered was that of Alec’s, and Magnus knew he would support him regardless of what he chose.

“What are you doing?” 

The voice coming from the doorway broke Magnus from his thoughts. With a final look at the bowl, he straightened his back and turned to see his fiance.

“Nothing,” Magnus said and walked closer, greeting Alec with a soft kiss. “Let’s start cooking dinner.”

They left the room, and Magnus was one hundred percent confident he had made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll rearrange this series to a chronological order for easier reading. This was inspired by a comment Lynne left on Gold and Blue (the next fic in the series)
> 
> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
